Waveform monitors are used to monitor both live, saved, and re-played videos and images. A waveform monitor may allow a user to determine if a video reaches a peak value of interest. With the advent of high dynamic range (HDR) video and the usage of waveform monitors in video production, it is necessary for a user to manually determine whether a rendered video remains within a desired range. However, while a video is playing, it can be very difficult for a user to determine when the video is outside the desired range. In some instances, a user may have to click through a video frame-by-frame to determine if any portion of the video is outside the desired range. However, a peak value can be transient and only a single pixel of the image or other small portion may hit the value of interest. As such, it can be difficult to determine when and at what level such a peak occurred.
Examples in the disclosure address these and other issues.